Decisions
by lydias-martins
Summary: Harry/Hermoine. When Voldemort captures Ron, Harry and Hermoine must work together to save him, although they grow closer and closer everyday, someone will get their heart broken.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! This started off as a Cho/Harry, but then I realized I hated Cho, now I'm making it a Harry/Hermoine! So please don't just read this and X out, send me a review! Especially you Quinnagen because you were so kind as to get bored in my last one, so this one's for you!

Harry rummaged through his bag searching for his potions essay. He and Hermoine had stayed up all night writing it. He was so anxious to get to bed last night, he didn't remember what he did with it. Now, there was nearly a minute left to get to potions, and he knew Snape would take points from Gryphendor whenever he got the chance. Frustrated, he ran down the hall roughly pushing the students in his way, it was then that he heard the clatter of books fall to the ground. Harry sucked in his breath, not particularly ready to face to girl he had shoved down, but turned around anyway. Harry just stared at the girl with the long silky black hair that flowed down her back, deep brown eyes, and perfect nose that was always tilted upward. She was sitting on the ground, legs spread unintentionally apart while her black rope slipped up just a little too much. The anger drained out of Harry's face as embarrassment replaced it. He began to turn pink as he offered his hand to the girl. "I'm sorry, Cho," he said as she hesitantly took his hand as a peace offering. "Oh, it's fine…" she mumbled turning pink herself. She was obviously embarrassed of the crowd forming; the bell rang and the students dispersed. Not knowing what else to do, Harry stooped down on the hard brown floor, and crawled across the hall and began to collect her things. Cho followed his lead both collecting stray pencils, pens, and books. On one book though, he found something peculiar. He could almost make out something at the top of the Transfiguration Binder. Harry looked behind him and saw Cho's back was turned. Harry quietly slipped out the wand from the barley visible pocket in his robe, and tapped it lightly against the book. "Reveal your secrets," he whispered as he heard Snape do when he caught him with the Marauder's Map. Tiny letters began to form at the top of the page, obviously she used a concealment charm. The letters were purple and written in cursive, with a heart around them. It said _Cho and Harry Forever_. Harry smiled as he placed the charm back on the book and got up. He walked to where Cho stood and handed her the supplies, saving the binder for last. "Thanks Harry," she said smiling with both her mouth and her narrow eyes. Sure, he said smiling, "But I was wondering if you'd like to get some…food… in the village Tuesday," he said lamely. "I'd love to Harry," she said. "I'll meet you there," "Ok, great," he said. "Well I'd better get to class," "Ok," she said, "Bye." She walked down the hall and disappeared down the corridor. Harry turned around, satisfied at her reply, but not at all surprised. Harry looked at his watch. He was merely 20 minutes late. He ran down the hall carefully avoiding the stray students, he wasn't going through that again. He finally reached the door and pushed it open. A deathly silence filled the room as Snape slowly turned toward him. He stared into the man's demon black eyes that went along with his scraggly black hair and cape. "Well, thank you for finally joining us , fifteen points from Gryphendor." Some groans escaped the lips of his house, but Harry stayed quiet. We were just about to read our essays, so why don't you start , since you love being the center of attention." Harry took a breath and brushed the dark bangs out of his face. "I don't have mine sir," he said. "Oh my, Mr. Potter. Careless aren't we? Fifteen more points from Gryphendor." "No sir," he said, "I did my assignment, I just can't find it," he said hands crunched into fists behind his back. "Did you just talk back to me ?" he asked walking toward him with his black cape dragging across the floor. "No sir, it's just not fair for you to punish my whole house, because I can't find my assignment." "Questioning my authority Potter? Well there are other ways to deal with discipline, as we will talk this out on Tuesday in detention." "But Tuesday is the Hogsmeade trip," he protested. "Please explain, why that would interest me?" Harry stayed silent. "Longbottom-essay," Snape said forcefully pointing at the front of the room. Harry sighed. Knowing Snape would ignore him now, he sat down wishing there was a spell to speed up time. Well at least he wished he knew it.

After what felt like an eternity, the bell finally rang. Harry stood up shoving his books into his bag, trying to avoid as many Slytherin glares as possible. Unfortunately, that all ended when he heard a familiar sneer. "Nice going Potter," said an all too confident voice. "Back off Malfoy," Harry said gritting his teeth. He didn't bother to look up at the boy with the bale blond hair, and cold glare he'd seen all too many times. Harry shoved past him and heard Draco mocking him as he headed out the door. As soon as he did, he was ambushed by a frantic Hermoine. "You put it in the last page of your book," she said frantically. "What?" he said. Harry dumped his books out of his bag and grabbed _Advanced Potions_. "Dang it!" he yelled throwing it on the floor. "Just turn it into tomorrow," Hermoine said gently. "Why bother?" he yelled. "I'll get an F anyway, now that he has an excuse!" Harry turned around stomped back into the dull gray classroom and slammed the paper on Snape's desk before storming out. As he walked out from under the archway, he saw tears pool in Hermoine's big brown eyes that matched the long bouncy waves in her hair beautifully. She just stood there, her robe dancing around her ankles as the tears built up and began to overflow down her peach cheeks, and drip off her slightly rounded chin. Her lips, as pink as ever, were big and sealed together. The black robe made her look even paler and smaller, as the wind from the biggest window gently blew around her hair. Harry noticed that she clutched her books to her chest even tighter then usual. Harry felt a twang of guilt. "Look Hermoine, I'm sorry I snapped at you, I-" "It's not that Harry, Luna just told me some news, it's Ron, Voldemort took him."


	2. Authot's Note

_Hey guys! Anyone have any idea how to double-space your stories, I do it in Word, but it doesn't show up in the story! HELP PLZ!_


End file.
